Aku dan Sekolahku
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: Hanya sedikit cerita tentang gue dan sekolah gue.


**AKU DAN SEKOLAHKU**

Harry Potter itu punyanya JK Rowling. Tapi fanfic ini bikinan saya. No copy paste, no plagiarism.

Warning: fem!Harry, gaje, aneh, garing kriuk, EYD terabaikan (emang sengaja saya ga pake aturan EYD), typhosssss, cerita semrawut, eksperimen fanfic pertama saya menggunakan bahasa tidak baku.

* * *

Draco's pov

Ini sekolah gue, namanya SMA Hogwarts. Sekolah yang menurut gue kelewat aneh. Gimana engga, lu bayangin aja, di sekolah gue seragamnya engga seperti highschool-highschool laen di muka bumi. Masak SMA kok seragamnya pake jubah, ala-ala penyihir gitu, mana gedungnya serem lagi, kayak kastil tua di dongeng-dongeng yang suka dibacain Embah gue. Udah gitu, ekstrakurikulernya juga ga umum. Coba deh lu pikir, ekstra kurikuler wajib kita di tingkat satu itu ramuan, semacam bikin obat dari tumbuh-tumbuhan. Emang sih, setau gue di beberapa universitas juga ada jurusan obat alami, tapi ini ekskul namanya aneh banget, Ramuan, kesannya kan kayak jadul-jadul gimana gitu. Terus besok di tingkat dua kita wajib ikut ekskul Rune kuno, di mana kita bakalan disuruh ngebaca tulisan kuno yang hurufnya super ngebingungin, ruwet, bikin mumet. Dan alasan sekolah ngadain ekstra itu, katanya biar besok kalo ada yang pengen jadi arkeolog, udah ga ada kesulitan buat ngebaca huruf-huruf kuno di prasasti-prasasti, buseet, gaje banget kan? Itu baru dua ekskul wajib. Sisanya, di ekskul pilihan masih banyak yang aneh-aneh, tapi gue males buat nyeritain.

Udah tau aneh gini, pasti kalian pengen tau, ngapain gue pake sekolah di tempat beginian? Asal lu tau ye, gue sebenarnya OGAH pake BANGET sekolah di sini kalo bukan nurutin maunya Bokap ama Nyokap gue. Mereka berdua itu alumni Hogwarts juga dan terobsesi buat nyekolahin anak semata wayangnya yang kece nan tamvan ini di sekolah mereka dulu. Katanya biar gue bias sesukses mereka. Sukses iya tapi kelewat nyentrik juga iya. Gue ga maen-maen dengan kata nyentrik, soalnya ortu gue itu emang suka dandan yang rada gimana gitu. Katanya biar ngeksis, dan terlihat bersinar sekaligus kekinian. Kadang suka malu juga kalo jalan bertiga, soalnya bakalan jadi seleb dadakan. Diliatin orang banyak. Pernah ya, bokap minta dianterin beli koper baru ke mall. Lu tau bokap gue pake baju gimana? Doi pake tuxedo panjang ala-ala vampire, trus rambutnya yang panjang diiket pake pita emas, bawa tongkat jalan ama sepatu boot item mengkilat. Trus nyokap gue pake dress item juga, mana kalung ama cincin akiknya dipake semua lagi. Sebenarnya gue dipaksa pake setelan jas hitam juga, tapi gue nolak. Gile aja, kalo gue ampe ketemu temen sekolah di mall, bakal diketawaain sebulan tu. Dan di mall, hampir semua orang ngeliatin kita bertiga. Gue sebenarnya udah maluuu banget, pengen sembunyi tapi gue takut nyakitin perasaan ortu gue. Gini-gini gue ga mau durhaka men!

Udah ah nyeritain ortu gue. Sekarang gue mau nyamperin geng gue yang lagi jajan cilok bakar di kantin. Geng tetap gue isinya tiga biji. Sohib gue yang kulitnya kata cewek-cewek itu eksotis, meskipun gue ga tau letak keeksotisannya, namanya Blaise Zabini, gue ama temen-temen sih biasanya manggil dia Binbin. Terus itu yang badannya kurus kering namanya Theodore Nott dan biasanya kita panggil Nonot. Terus gue sendiri Draco Malfoy yang nyebelinnya mereka biasa manggil gue dengan panggilan Coco. Gue udah ribuan kali protes kalo panggilan itu berasa manggil anak anjing, tapi mereka tetep kekeuh dan ga mau ngerubah panggilan mereka ke gue. Kalo pas ga ada kegiatan, biasanya geng gue juga ketambahan cewek kerempeng rambut item yang suaranya cempreng dan cerewetnya minta ampyun , namanya Pansy Parkinson, kita bisa panggil dia Sonson, haha…Biasanya dia langsung jontor tu kalo kita panggil gitu.

"Co, sini lu. Kite cariin daritadi kagak nemu. Lu dimane ngumpetnya? Tau ga sih, gebetan lu si Ha …"sebelum nyelesein kalimatnya, gue bekep mulut si Binbin yang udah mo nyerocos ngomong banter banget kayak pake speaker. Gile aje, ini di kantin, bisa jadi si cewek gebetan gue ato sohib-sohibnya lagi bergentayangan di mari, mo ditaruh di mana gengsi gue ini?

"Sinting lu!" maki gue sambil duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di sana.

"Tu mulut ember emang kaga tau tempat!" tambah si Nonot sambil nyomot satu cilok bakar yang masih tersisa di piringnya.

"Sekate kate lu aje deh Not, maksud gue kan baik, mau ngasih tau Coco kalo gebetannya barusan lewat," Si Binbin pasang tampang sok teraniaya andalannya.

"Iye, tapi cara lu itu ga pernah bener Bin!" tambah gue sambil ngelirik sadis ke arah Binbin yang tambah nunduk di tempatnya.

"Udeh, ga usah acting sok sedih gitu, ngomong-ngomong mana ni cilok bakar gue? Gue laper ni, katanya tadi mo mesenin?" tanya gue sambil celingukan ngeliat tiga piring kosong yang udah tinggal nyisain saos warna coklat itu. Dan mendadak wajah Nonot ama Binbin jadi pucet kaya mayat, terus pandang-pandangan ala di sinetron-sinetron, tinggal ngasih soundtrack aja tu. Bener-bener mencurigakan.

"Itu Co, sori…tadi cilok lu udah kita embat juga. Habisnya lu lama datangnya, daripada dikerubutin lalat, mending kan kita amanin," cengir Binbin.

"Iye Co, sori ye…" sambung Nonot.

"Emang dasar lu berdua ya, ape-ape main sikat aja. Ya udah, karena gue ga kejatahan ciloknya, maka janji gue buat nraktir kalian batal. Kagak jadi! Gue mau beli siomay aja di warung depan!" gue ngeloyor pergi ninggalin kedua sohib gue yang lagi pasang muka cengo bin idiot di tempat mereka masing-masing. Halah, paling-paling mereka kagak bawa duit jajan lagi. Biar tau rasa mreka berdua yang duit jajannya cekak. Biasa juga gue yang nraktir. Dan demi ngebayangin muka-muka penuh penderitaan si Binbin ama Notnot, gue sekarang pasti udah nyengir vampire sambil jalan terus menuju warung siomay depan sekolah.

Sambil pasang muke asem kayak cuka, bahan tambahan makanan kesukaan bokap gue yang suka diem-diem diumpetin ama Dobby (pembantu rumah tangga di Malfoy Manor) di kolong tempat tidurnya gegara takut diare akut bokap gue kumat, gue terus berjalan menuju warung siomay yang ada di depan sekolah. Warung yang ga kalah aneh sama sekolah gue karena warnanya yang dominan pink norak, udah gitu yang jualan, si ibu-ibu itu punya wajah kayak kodok. Suka sok cantik, menor dandannya, bikin eneg tapi. Sebenernya gue males banget jajan di mari. Tapi karena kepepet lagi ngambek ama duo sohib gue itu, ya udahlah, gue ikhlas mendapat lirikan ganjen gratisan dari tu ibu-ibu tua yang biasa dipanggil Madam Umbridge.

"Eh, tumben ni ganteng pirang jajan di mari!" sambutan dengan panggilan mengerikan dari si madam ganjen ditambah kedip-kedip matanya yang kayak kelilipan kursi itu sukses ngebuat bulu kuduk gue merinding disko.

"Baru pengen makan siomay aje. Oiya Madam, pesen satu porsi siomay ya, kagak usah pake kubis sama pare, kentang ame tahunya dipotong dadu dengan rusuk 2 cm. Siomaynya yang bener-bener bulat, dengan diameter 2,5 cm. Harus benar-benar presisi lho Madam ukurannya. Trus bumbu kacangnya 50 cc ga kurang ga lebih, disiram di atas siomay sampe rata. Oiya Madam, peralatan makannya harus sesuai table manner. Ok!" gue senyum penuh kemenangan melihat wajah keselnya si madam ganjen.

"Lu pikir ini restoran bintang lima. Lu salah tempat! Ini warung kaki lima, dodol. Gue kagak punya peralatan makan kayak yang lu mau. Kalo lu mau makan di sini, noh pake piring plastik, kalo kagak mau ya udah, pergi lu dari sini!" sewot si Madam sambil melotot sadis.

"Payah ni Madam. Padahal kan di papan nama depan itu ada tulisannya, 'warung siomay apa aja ada, silakan pesan suka-suka', jadi, kalo saya pesen kayak gitu berarti ga salah donk!" cengir gue penuh kemenangan. Si Madam misuh-misuh sambil nyari pinjeman piring entah ke mana dan gue ketawa puas. Bahagia bisa ngerjain emak-emak genit itu.

Xxxx

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi keras banget. Itu tandanya acara tidur siang gue juga berakhir. Gue mesti bangun dari mimpi indah gue, mimpiin si Harry, gebetan gue yang ada di kelas sebelah. Cewek manis berambut pendek yang senyumnya bisa ngebikin gue ampe kelimpungan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal gebetan gue yag caem ini, sebenernya gue udah ngincer dia sejak masa orientasi, ya tepatnya sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, pas itu ceritanya dia nolongin gue dari kakak gelas yang sirik banget ama kegantengan gue. Si ketua OSIS, Cedric Diggory yang ternyata juga jadi saingan berat gue buat ngedapetin cinta Harry. Pas itu gue disuruh buat ngapalin nama semua pengurus OSIS dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Padahal kan pengurus OSIS jumlahnya puluhan. Huh, gue dongkol banget ame si Cedric, nah saat itulah datang Harry yang bak bidadari cantik yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian si ketua OSIS sok ganteng itu dengan minta tolong dianterin ke UKS karena asmanya teman satu kelompoknya tiba-tiba kumat. Nah, karena saking terpesonanya si Cedric jadi lupa sama hukuman gue dan dia langsung ngibrit nemenin Harry. Saat itu gue langsung kabur aja. Dan sejak itu juga, secara tidak langsung gue mendeklarasikan diri buat ngejar Harry Potter, ya gebetan gue sekarang ini.

"Co, pulang yuk! Ato lu mau nginep di sekolah?" Binbin nepuk bahu gue sambil menunjukkan wajah keponya yang kadang nyebelin gila.

"Enggak, gue mo nonton gebetan gue tanding futsal," ucap gue yang langsung dapet delikan horror dari Binbin, tapi gue cuek aja ngeloyor pergi menuju lapangan futsal di samping sekolah.

Oiya, karena gue mo konsen nonton Harry tanding futsal ngelawan sekolah sebelah, makanye gue udah dulu ye ceritanye tentang sekolah gue nan aneh bin ajaib ini. Besok kapan-kapan kalo ada waktu bakal gue sambung lagi. Bye ….

-END-

Aneh ya? Garing kriuk ya? Hehehe

Maaf ya, udah ngebikin cast nya jadi ooc parah gitu ... wkwkwk

Yang udah baca, review please …

Kalo saya ada waktu kapan-kapan beneran saya bikin sekuel nya … hehehe

Thank you ….


End file.
